Scandalous Awakening
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: Green Lantern is caught on video arriving at Wayne Manor. Bruce's answer? A bomb. Nobody ever said the man isn't batshit crazy, after all. - Hal kind of loves Bats sometimes.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Justice League or its characters.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Hal watched the TV, his expression going from sleepy and relaxed to alert and horrified in a matter of seconds.

The screen was currently showing a shaky cell phone video that caught a green light flying over Stately Wayne Manor before descending and disappearing from view. As the video continued in a loop, a panel of idiots called 'experts' discussed the relevance of the Earth's Green Lantern visiting the house of one of the richest men on the planet in the middle of the night.

God-fucking-dammit!

He risked a look at the man at his side. Bruce was facing forward, his jaw clenched tightly as he glared at the screen.

For the most part, Hal tuned out the discussion after that as he tried to remember when the video could have been filmed.

He was usually careful about his visits to the Manor, both to avoid Bat's ass-fucking-long boring lectures about discretion and all that crap, and because he was conscious of the risks himself. He wasn't a fucking idiot, no matter how much Bats implied he was.

The most recent possibility he could think of was six months ago when he came back to Earth after being away for almost four months. It had been a bad mission, and he wasn't exactly in the right state of mind when he came back. He had also been recovering after being attended in Oa for a few injuries.

If that was the case, the only question was why it took them so long to make it public.

The silence in the room continued even as the TV went on a commercial break. It took Hal a couple minutes to finally speak.

"It's not that bad, right?" Bruce turned his head slowly in the pilot's direction. "We can come up with something to explain it. Hell, they can't prove it's me. It could be a UFO. Or fireworks. Or a drone or some other crazy technological crap rich guys waste their money on."

Hal squirmed slightly under the intense glare of his blue eyes.

"Why don't we just-"

"No." It was the first word Bruce spoke since they turned on the TV after Clark's fifteen unanswered messages and the following four calls.

"What do you mean 'no'? You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I don't need to."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "There is a reason _I_ am the strategist of the League and you're the guy who creates imaginary trains and huge mallets to fight."

"Hey! Those are freaking cool, okay? And at least I'm not obsessed with making everything about stupid bats." The other man gave him a look. "Anyway, we aren't talking about a battle plan to defend Earth from whatever alien race is bent on its destruction or conquest this week. We're talking about handling a tiny little scandal."

"Alright," He said after a moment. "What do you suggest we do?"

Hal thought about it for a minute. "We can say I was there to give you a message for Batman."

"You can't be serious."

"What's wrong with that?" Hal protested as he saw his expression. "Everyone knows Bruce Wayne supports Batman so you must have a way to contact him or something."

"You honestly think that people are going to believe you came to Gotham _and_ to Wayne Manor to give Bruce Wayne a message for Batman."

Hal only shrugged.

"You have a power ring," Bruce said pointedly. "Are you telling me you couldn't have used it to find Batman. Or better yet, that you couldn't have contacted him through the Justice League since both of you are part of it."

Okay, his plan was pretty stupid when you thought about it, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit it.

"Fine! What does the mighty Dark Knight suggest we do, then?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"That's it?" Hal asked him.

He shot him a look. "I don't exactly have a contingency plan ready for Green Lantern being seen in Bruce Wayne's home."

Hal grimaced but said nothing else. He got out of bed a second later.

"You know when it was taken?" Bruce asked almost ten minutes later when Hal came back from the kitchen and handed him one of the mugs of coffee he brought with him.

"I think it was six months ago. When I came back from the gun-trafficking mission in Iybos." He was almost one hundred percent sure by now.

Bruce nodded before taking a sip from the mug between his hands. The silence lasted until he finished his coffee.

"I will need to review the footage of the security cameras to be sure, but if the date is correct, we can say you went to the Manor to rescue Bruce Wayne."

"What about Batman?" Hal asked as he sat down on the bed. It was the least complicated question to ask.

"The League was dealing with a situation in Metropolis that night, but it doesn't matter," Bruce dismissed. "We can say your ring detected traces of explosives when you were flying over Gotham and that's why you descended there."

Hal blinked. "Explosives?"

"It's simpler to explain a bomb that didn't went off planted in one of the cars than a robbery or any other direct attack," Bruce replied without missing a beat.

"Of course," Hal muttered sarcastically. "But no real crime happened, so there's no report and no bad guys caught."

"It's not uncommon for crimes not to be reported, especially in Gotham, and we could say the League was investigating it. As for the lack of detentions, maybe we don't know who planted the bomb."

Hal shook his head with a smile. He felt like he really should be freaking out more about planning a fake attack on Bruce Wayne with Bats while they were both naked in bed, but he didn't.

They were that fucked up.

"You know that's just gonna make the rumors about you founding the League go ten times crazier, right?"

"I can handle it."

"If you say so,"

"I do." The billionaire put the mug on the bedside table before slipping out of the bed. "I have to go back to Gotham now. I need to make sure we have the right date and work on the press release the League it's going to send to explain this."

"Alright,"

Bruce leaned down to plant a quick kiss on Hal's mouth before picking up his clothes from the floor and disappearing into the bathroom.

Hal closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard once the man was out of sight. He sure hoped this was really as easily fixed as Bruce seemed to think it was.

And, even if it wasn't, he had no doubt Bats would come up with another crazy plan.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** Yes, I had to give these two another go, and get past the pre-slash stage this time. I know this isn't a very common couple, but well, I hope someone else enjoys it at least.

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
